Silken Gloves and Cold Hands
by x-x-Southern-Belle-x-x
Summary: She didn't like him. Of course he liked her, but he was just her goofy best friend. But what happens when she opens her eyes and realizes that he was always right for her? Rogue/Bobby pairing. Set between X1&X2. After Liberty Island Incedent.
1. Waiting

Title: Silken Gloves and Cold Hands

Author: x-x-Southern-Belle-x-x

Sumary: She didn't like him.Of course he liked her, but he was just her goofy bestfriend. But what happens when she opens her eyes and realizes that he was always right for her? Rogue/Bobby pairing. Set between X1 and X2. After Liberty Island incedent.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men. They are property of Marvel. I own nothing.

--

Seventeen-year-old Bobby Drake sat lazily under a large apple tree at dusk outside the huge mansion he'd called home for three years now. He was _supposed_ to be working on his algebra homework, but a certain brown-eyed southern girl kept wandering back into his mind. It had been a day, and he still wasn't sure what'd happened. One minute she was agreeing to meet him for lunch, and the next, the X-Men were rushing out to stop Magneto, a mutant terrorist, and save Rogue. Everything in the middle was a blur to him.

When he realized that sitting there thinking wasn't going to bring her back, he turned his attention back to his algebra in a vain attempt to finish it. No such luck.

Bobby usually didn't believe in love at first sight, but this was diffrent. She was diffrent. He knew she was special from the very first time he saw her. There was just something about her. Something unique. He had become her friend. Possibly her bestfriend, since he was one of the only few friends she had at the mansion. Right after class on her first day, he had stayed behind and offered to give her an 'official' tour of the institute. He was so happy when she had agreed. They had spent the rest of the day wandering the grounds of the institute as Bobby pointed out things that nobody probably had ever really cared about. Such as fifty-year old painting of Professor Xavier's great-great grandfather or a rock that some earth-bending mutant shaped into a tiger twenty years ago. Rogue really didn't mind, though. He had made her feel normal, had made her laugh more than one occasion.

Over those few hours, Bobby had learned how truly amazing she was. She had told him about where she came from way down south, and how it took her three monthes to hitch-hike all the way to Laughlin City. And in turn, Bobby told her of his past, even though compared to hers, it seemed like a tropical vacation. Slowly, he realized he was falling for her. And did he fall hard. In four short hours he had experienced love at first sight. Although, he knew he would have to keep it to himself, because he knew Rogue didn't return his feelings. Why would she?

After an hour of excruciating work, he decided to go in. After all, it was too dark to write anyway. As he walked through the hall to his room, he noticed a considerably large group of students gathered at a window facing the basketball court. He pushed his way through the crowd to see what all the comotion was about. What he witnessed was amazing. The court split in half and a big, black jet lowered down into it, then it closed.

The crowd despersed when the amazing sight was over. Bobby, on the other hand, stayed and his look of awe faded to a complete look of happiness as he watched the people climb out of the jet. Dr. Grey, Mr. Summers, Ms. Munroe, some unconscious man with wild hair, and Rogue came out. Rogue! She was okay! She looked battered and bruised and_ very_ tired, but she was okay! The worry he was feeling melted away to a feeling of lightheartedness.

He went straight to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow he would check on her, but first he needed to rest.


	2. She'll Never Know

Chapter 2

--

Bobby awoke early the next morning, eager to talk to Rogue. He wanted to know what had went on and if she was truly okay.

He got out of bed, took a quick shower, and bounded down the stairs toward Rogue's room. When he reached it, he noticed she was awake and Storm was by her bedside keeping her company. When the women heard footsteps they both turned around, only to see Bobby. Rogue smiled, but Storm gave a look that clearly said, _What in the heck are you doing? Can't you tell this girl needs her rest?!_

Bobby ignored her and said, "Why don't you go get something to eat? You've got to be hungry. I'll stay here with Rogue."

Storm gave him another unsure look, but rose from her chair anyway, "I'll be back in an hour."

Bobby gave his best _'I'll be good'_smile and watched as Storm left Rogue's room. After she was gone, he turned to Rogue. He noticed bruises formed all along her cheek bone and deep red rings around each wrist. But the thing that stood out the most was the bright white streaks that fraimed her pretty face. He couldn't help but wonder what had went on the night before.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not so good. I feel like somebody hit me in the head with a metal baseball bat," She put a hand to her forehead, "Storm gave me some aspirin, but it hasn't kicked in...yet."

He smiled, "Oh, I'm sure it will. Eventually."

Rogue laughed a little, "Oooh. Even laughing hurts." She looked up at him and smiled.

Now it was his turn to laugh a little. "So what exactly happened last night?" He asked.

He listened as she told the entire story and marveled at how brave she was. He would have been screaming, kicking anything. But not Rogue. Sure she yelled a little and tried to fight back, but the idea of being so afraid, but barely showing it, knocked him right off his feet. Especially when you were as shy and insecure as Rogue was.

"Wow." He murmured when she told him how the white strips got into her hair, "Well, I think it makes you stand out. Gives you some flare! Makes you look even more beautiful." He added the last line softly, but Rogue caught it.

"Yeah, well, I can forget blending in now. Forget being a 'wallflower' with these bright white strips," She sighed.

"You're a mutant, Rogue. You would've stood out anyway. I mean, what girl wears long pants and gloves in the middle of spring?"

"I don't want to be a mutant," She spat, "I want to be normal. I want to be back in Mississippi. I want to have not put a boy in a coma!"

Bobby stared blankly at the floor. Could he blame her? He didn't want to be a mutant, either. He wished he could be normal. But then he realized how much Rogue must miss it. Since she realized she was a mutant, her whole life changed. She could no longer touch or be touched. At least he could act normal. She couldn't.

He never knew how much he had taken contact for granted. Now, he had found the 'perfect' girl. She was beautiful, funny, sarcastic, and nice, but two obstacles stood in their way. One was that they couldn't touch, and two was that she didn't even like him. He was her best friend. Nothing more. They would always be 'just friends', and she would never know how much she meant to him.

--

A/N: Yes, I know. Short. But the shorter they come, the faster they come. I'll try to make later chapters longer. Oh, and please review. I'd like to know if you like it. If you don't, or if I don't get more reviews on the chapters to come, I'll have to discontinue it. So _please _review!

-Mar


End file.
